


Untitled (10)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries to reassure the Doctor, when he is frustrated at his failed attempts to shatterfry the TARDIS coral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (10)

**Author's Note:**

> A double-drabble (drouble) this week: proudly 200 words.
> 
> For a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _exhaustion_.

* * *

“What if it never works?” The Doctor dragged his hands through worry-spiked hair. He scribbled figures across a sheet of paper, already crammed with similar gibberish, before crumpling it and hurling it across the room.

“It will. You’ll do it.” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But not if you don’t get some rest. A bit human now, remember?”

He scoffed. “Imagine _me_ having to give in to exhaustion! Having to live, rotting, on this _one_ planet for the rest of my life.”

Rose retracted her hand, feeling more alone than she ever had during their years apart. She left him sitting by the dormant TARDIS coral, and went to bed, curling herself around her sorrows, gasping out her tears.

She felt his weight shift the mattress, and stiffened as his arms encircled her. His body shuddered against hers, his sobs a discordant accompaniment to hers.

“I was going to take you to so many places… What good am I if I can’t even do that?”

She stilled in realization, and touched the damp stubble of his cheek. “That don’t matter. Got everything I need, right here.”

“Yeah?”

“Forever,” she murmured, smiling as he finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
